Light Purged of Dark
by LadyWillow
Summary: The beginning of that which allows the reader to journey with Erik and Christine as they move from darkness into the light. R and R please! EDITED!
1. Chapter One

**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own anything having to do with Phantom of the Opera... although I really wish I did...

**Content Disclaimer:** This is a bit sad... although I wouldn't really call it angst. Also, it's rather short, as it is a prequel to what I hope may be a more well-received Phantom series based on Christine and Erik's life together after all we know has occurred. After all... once the fantasy has become reality, what happens next?

**Light Purged of Dark**  
_4/12/04  
_

Sometimes I wonder if people's reactions to me would be better if I wore no mask at all. If there was never any pretense of secrecy with me. Would they learn over time to accept my grotesque features, never having to speculate my looks, no mask to make them curious?

Or would I be shunned, taken from society and hated for the curse of my flesh?

If it wasn't for Her, I wouldn't even waste my time contemplating these things, but the truth is, she deserves someone who can go out into the light, who can walk in the streets and feel the wind on their face, someone better than me... and it hurts me that every day she grows more pale, and though she insists she's happy, that look in her eyes says different.

Christine is a creature of light, and I, one of darkness.

But maybe, with her help, I can adapt, maybe I too can live in the day.

For if she wills it, I can deny her nothing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Despite my fervent prayers, I still fail to own Phantom. Woe is me.

XXX

The sun breached the horizon in a splash of light, watercolor illusions flowing across the sky in an ethereal display. However, this gaudy show of nature was not viewed by two of her children... deep, below ground.

Christine woke, as she did every morning, to the sensation of breath on her neck, and she smiled faintly, glancing down at the strong features of the man lying near her. She took him in with a finely tuned eye, witnessing each rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slowly, still lost in sleep.

He lay on his side, head turned so only that side of his face free from the myriad of hate was visible, and Christine held back the urge to reach out and caress his skin, to tuck an errant lock of hair behind his ear, instead choosing to look more upon his unrivaled beauty.

One long, well-muscled arm lay across her middle, fingers curled in the bedcovers to her other side, and his back, bare in the darkness of morning, reflected the slight bit of light that came from the oil lamp at the bedside.

Long ago she became accustomed to morning coming without a single ray of fresh sunlight to wake her, and sometimes she wondered if the days were really as she imagined them. Did the sun still rise, now that she couldn't see it? Was the moon still full in the sky, did the stars still twinkle at passers-by?

She was startled from her musings by the sound of a blissful sigh near her ear, and she smiled as her head turned to receive the gentle kiss of morning against her lips, Erik's mismatched eyes shining as he regarded her with love and devotion.

"What are you thinking, my dear?" His deep, musical voice resonated, thick with recently shaken sleep, and Christine could only smile as she finally gave into the urge to fix his sleep-mussed hair.

"Of nothing consequential, Angel." She replied with warmth and a slightly jovial tone. "What makes you think any thoughts of real substance cross my mind at such early hours?"

He laughed lightly, pulling her body closer to his and placing a gentle kiss to her brow. "I don't know what I was thinking, Christine. Please forgive my foolishness." He stated primly in a regal manner, which sent her into fits of giggles.

"I suppose I can forgive this one foresight, but I shan't like to see it happen again."

His reply was a solemn nod, before he rolled gracefully from the bed, resplendent in his nakedness as he stretched rather like a cat.

"Come, my dear, and I will fix us some breakfast. We have slept over- much."

Christine resisted the urge to comment on exactly how he knew what time it was, let alone that they had over-slept, and instead nodded and pried herself from the warmth of the bed sheets, standing and carefully placing on a light dress.

Long ago she had abandoned the confines of society... after all... once safely inside the underground home, there was no need to pay attention to those rules that social interaction forced upon a person. A corset was an evil she no longer endured, and rarely did she venture out of a dressing gown unless there were rehearsals of the opera to attend. This forced Christine to lead a bit of a double life, but her mind didn't fathom the thought of anything different. Until today, that is.

Walking from the bedroom, she was pleased to see that her husband had built up a fire and the pleasant scent of fresh tea and something cooking wafted from the kitchen. As if in a trance, Christine followed the smell of food and drink, and stepped through the archway into the room where the smell emanated from.

Standing in front of the samovar was Erik, as he poured out two steaming cups of tea and set them gently on their platters. He turned to look at his wife when she entered, and looked her over with dancing eyes.

"Ahh, I see you have found it befitting to dress today in clothing one could venture out in. Tell me, my dear... are you planning to go above ground?" He asked playfully, carrying the tea to the table and setting them to the upper left of the plates, as was the placement in regal table settings. Christine only smiled slyly.

"Well, I did think that perhaps I might try to persuade you in walking with me this afternoon in the park nearby... it has been so long since we were out..."

He mentally berated himself for keeping Christine, who was much like a delicate flower in need of the elements, cooped up indoors and away from natural light. How could he forget so easily that Christine was not one born of the dark? He nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course my dear. When should you like to go out?" He forced down his ever-present fear at walking in the day, when he could be witnessed by any who cared to look in his direction, and instead attempted to smile.

"Perhaps after breakfast?" She asked as she pulled the muffins, which Erik had set to cooking from the oven, and set them on the table before her. His reply was a curt nod.

"After breakfast it is, then. You have rehearsals this afternoon, as well." She only nodded, lost in the task of prying the steaming muffins from the tray, a towel about her hands to protect them from the scalding heat.

Soon they were able to eat, and the meal was taken in a companionable silence that Ayesha broke when a pitiful meow was heard from the doorway. Erik looked up with a smile at his beloved cat, which frolicked to his side eagerly, rubbing ecstatically against his leg and purring. Erik could only laugh as he scooped her into his arms, rubbing her ears and scratching her back gently. Christine could only smile. It wasn't that long ago that Ayesha hated her, scratching and hissing if she were to stand too close to Erik. Now, however, she seemed to be accepted in their life, and Ayesha even sometimes went to Christine for affection if Erik wasn't nearby, or if he was too caught up in his composing to notice the plaintive mews of the aging cat.

Standing to clear the table, Christine moved to begin the dishes, and Erik gently set Ayesha back to the ground, clearing away some of the other plates and dishes in silent help, which did not go unappreciated. Leaning over, Christine placed a single kiss to his cheek, and he smiled, than moved from the room to dress for leaving the house.

--

The walk through the park was calm and refreshing, and Erik had to admit it was almost enjoyable to be outside and feel the wind, even if he did have to don his mask in order to venture out. He longed to feel the air on his bare face, but didn't dare remove it, not in front of Christine and not by himself either. It was too easy to be witnessed, and the thought of that revolted expression on anyone's face again was enough to convince him that it was best to leave it on.

Christine tightened her grip on his arm suddenly and startled him from his thoughts. He looked to where she was pointing and smiled as he watched the mother rabbit leading her young from the den to greet the warm summer morning. Christine leaned against him and sighed happily at the pretty picture before her, and Erik gently rested his head atop hers.

"Isn't it lovely, Erik? We should come here more often... it can't be good for you to be in that dank air so much..." Christine insisted, and Erik sighed. Always his health...

"Christine I assure you, when you've grown in the darkness... light is only a detriment."

She turned to look up at his impassive face and gave a long sigh, then pulled away and continued to walk. The rabbits, frightened by the sudden movement, retreated back into their home, and Erik moved quickly to catch up.

"Christine, whatever is the matter?" He asked, genuinely confused. She whirled around, fixing him with a world-weary look.

When did she become so jaded?

"You aren't happy with this, Erik... the simple pleasure I receive from walking through nature, from smelling the fresh air and feeling the warmth of the sun beating down on me don't make you feel anything but discomfort...instead the darkness of the house, the musty smell of the labyrinth halls and the cold shock of the water on the lake bring you the joys my simple pleasures cannot... how is it that you can love me, but not love what I hold dear?"

He was taken aback, to say the least, by her words. Erik remained silent for a few moments, before speaking slowly.

"I hold all that is beautiful dear to my heart, Christine. The sun, the sky... nature is resplendent in its beauty and I would be a fool not to treasure it. A butterfly and a diamond hold the same simple beauty in my eyes, you know that. But Christine, how can I enjoy walking in a world which has made me its bane? How can I take joy from something that has only ever pained me? What you ask of me-to forget all that this light has burdened me with-I fear is too much even for me. You know I try, really I do..."

She sighed, eyes softening as she moved to stand within the loving circle of his arms. "I know, Erik... and I'm sorry... sometimes it just seems so overwhelming... and I have to wonder how we fit at all." At his alarmed expression, Christine quickly added, "Oh, but Erik I understand now. I'm sorry, please forgive me...I seem to be dreadfully impertinent at times..."

Cupping her cheek gently, he moved down to brush his lips against hers. "All is forgiven, my dear... and yet there was nothing to forgive."


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did.

XXX

Rehearsals seemed to come too early for Christine, who was happy to spend her day with Erik outside. However, work waits for no one, and sadly they returned to the Opera House, slipping unnoticed into the Rue Scribe and hurrying through the labyrinth passages, musty and moist, to the hidden house.

It didn't take Christine too long to prepare to go up to the stage, and she hurried through the process of changing into a more 'appropriate' dress, corset included this time. She struggled to pin her hair back properly, and gave a dramatic sigh of relief upon bursting from the Louis-Philippe room that she and Erik now shared.

She entered the sitting room silently, taking in the smell of wood smoke and incense that was Erik's home. She truly couldn't think of a more pleasant place to be than in Erik's presence, and as she moved toward the sofa she smiled broadly.

Sitting back against the soft cushions was Erik, a book in his hands, which he was obviously trying with some difficulty to begin to read. It was evident that he couldn't seem to shake thoughts, and as Christine sat down next to him she rested a gentle hand on his arm.

"Is something troubling you?"

Erik looked up, jumping slightly. He hadn't even heard her enter, so absorbed in his thoughts was he. He blinked his mismatched eyes a few times, and smiled ever so slightly.

"No Christine, nothing is troubling me... I am merely thinking, that is all." He assured her, raising his hand to trace the back of his fingers over her soft cheek. Christine smiled, tilting her head to feel more of the caress, and Erik averted his gaze shyly.

"Actually, my dear... we should really talk. But not now... you have rehearsal soon and I'm afraid this conversation may take a while longer than we have..."

She was worried now, but tried her best to hide it, and instead curled against his side. Shyly Erik slid his arm around her shoulders and held her close to his body, and she rested her head on his chest. Funny, even though they had been married in a small, private ceremony over a month ago, he still felt so shy around her... so cautious, as if she may thrust him away at any moment.

"All right, Erik... I'll hurry back right after rehearsal is finished and we can talk then." Her eyes slid closed, and Erik was content to hold her until she fell asleep. After all... she had enough time for a quick nap.

--

"Madame Destler! How kind of you to join us! We all are greatly privileged by your entrance!"

Monsieur Reyer was very cross, to say the least, when Christine entered the stage from the wings a bit late. Erik hadn't been able to wake her, she had seemed too peaceful and he wasn't sure exactly what their conversation that evening would bring... she wasn't too late, but her tardiness coupled with her strange distraction lately was enough to send Monsieur Reyer into a fit.

"Allow me to remind you, Madame Destler, that this opera does not revolve around you. We would find it quite simple to acquire a new diva and let you slip between the cracks!"

Her head bowed, thoroughly chastised, and only then did he relent.

"I apologize, Monsieur Reyer, it will not happen again." She said softly, peeking up at him through her eyelashes.

"See that it doesn't. Now, from the aria."

Much of the rehearsal continued in this fashion, and while Monsieur Reyer had been originally peeved by Christine's attendance, he had to admit that her singing had not lessened in quality of any sort, and instead she almost sounded... better than usual?

As soon as they were released, Christine tore off to her dressing room, and had almost made it to her door when Meg's voice called out.

"Christine! Christine, wait for me!" Dutifully, Christine turned and waited for Meg to catch up.

"Oh Christine, you sang so beautifully today! How is it that you keep getting better and better?" Christine only smiled slyly.

"Oh yes...I suppose having... _him_ as your teacher helps..." She whispered, and Christine chuckled.

"He does have a name Meg..."

"Oh, I know... but it seems so strange to call him Monsieur Erik, after all..." Christine could only laugh.

"I'm sorry Meg, but I really must be going... I told Erik I would return home as soon as rehearsal had finished." At Meg's confused expression, Christine explained.

"Oh, he said he has something he wanted to talk to me about, that's all." She insisted, before giving Meg a quick hug and then rushing into her dressing room, closing the door tightly behind herself.

"I hope that's all, Christine..." Meg whispered, a fearful expression set in her eyes.

XXX

Arriving home, Christine shed her cloak and moved into the library, where Erik sat at his piano composing. He refused to tell Christine anything about his new opera except that it was much better than Don Juan Triumphant ever could have been. She didn't pry, knowing he would reveal more when he found the time to be right.

"Erik, I'm home, cherie." She said softly, coming behind him to wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head against his well-muscled back. She could tell he was smiling even though his face was turned away, and he moved to make room for Christine on the bench next to him.

She seated herself and turned to face her husband curiously.

"Christine...I don't know how to put this in an eloquent manner, so I'll just say it bluntly. You're not happy here."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed his hands, pulling them to her chest and meeting his eyes with her own. "What foolishness is this? Of course I'm happy here! Why, I happen-" She was cut off by Erik's finger over her lips.

"I am not saying, my dear, that you are unhappy with me. You've removed all doubt from me long ago with your love... I merely mean that you are not happy here, in the house..."

Guiltily, her eyes lowered slightly, although she did not move away. Erik only smiled knowingly.

"And this, Christine, raises a problem. For you are not happy here, so you must not remain. And yet... I cannot leave."

Her head snapped up, and she regarded him critically. "I will stay here then. I will not be separated from you."

"And I will not have you living somewhere that you are not happy with." He countered.

Christine appeared thoughtful for a few moments, than spoke slowly and gently, hoping not to overstep boundaries that still existed. "And why, Erik... why can't you leave this place?"

He stood up abruptly, sweeping about the room in a fevered pace, his head lowered.

"I wonder why, Christine. Why is it that the Opera Ghost, a monster, cannot leave his home far from light? Try to figure it out, my dear... I dare say this isn't too difficult of a problem?"

Slightly hurt, Christine stood as well and moved toward Erik, who backed away from her until he reached a wall. Feeling cornered, his entire body tensed, and Christine quickly moved away to give him his comfort zone back, although all she wanted to do was draw forward and hold him close. Damn the world and all the pain they had given him! Did he not understand that with her he could do anything? Isn't that was love was about?

"Erik..." She entreated gently, "You're no monster... you're a man, you've said as much yourself many times... isn't it time that you shed this last vestige of your past? Isn't it time you moved on?"

An unreadable expression passed over his face, before he appeared to break, and he turned away quickly to hide his rapidly welling tears.

"Oh Erik..." She whispered, moving forward cautiously, a hand outstretched as if to touch him.

Slowly he sank to his knees, and a very slight sob was audible. Rushing forward, Christine wrapped him in her arms and sighed in relief when instead of pulling away Erik buried his face into her chest, clinging tightly to her much like a lost child as he sobbed out years of hate, of misunderstanding meted out to him in large handfuls since he was old enough to remember.

Slowly his tears subsided to a soft hiccup, and Christine rubbed his back lovingly, as he drew back to meet her eyes. Gently she reached up, moving to take his mask from his face. His eyes widened, his mask was only removed after they went to bed, when it was too dark to see properly the ravaged flesh... it had been his wish, not Christine's...

She pulled the delicate porcelain away and brushed away the tears from both cheeks, before kissing both cheeks gently.

"Erik, I do love you so... please... will you at least think about it? Imagine our house, Erik... a beautiful little place outside the city... we could be alone, and I could have a garden... and you an entire room devoted to your music and art and science... oh Erik, we could watch the sun set through our bedroom window every evening, be wakened by the first rays of daylight on our face!"

Erik watched as a gleeful transformation came over Christine's face, her eyes were closed as she pictured her dream home in her mind, and a small smile graced her full lips.

Erik, however, grew very nervous. She wanted so much... could he give it all to her? Everything she desired? And then he spoke the words so familiar to his lips.

"If you wish it, Christine... I could deny you nothing."


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom yet. Darn.

XXX

Meg had always been there when Christine needed her, and Christine didn't see why this predicament should prove any different. After all, she was having a rather big problem, why not talk to her best friend?

Christine moved from the cellars swiftly, clutching her dark velvet cloak tightly about her shoulders, the hood pulled securely over her head. It didn't take long to reach Meg's room, and she knocked swiftly.

"Coming!" Came the muffled voice from inside, and Christine waited rather impatiently as Meg came to the door and opened it. "Christine! What are you doing here? Maman and I were just about to go home..."

Christine smiled kindly. "Oh Meg... can I talk with you?" The small ballet dancer nodded and ushered her friend inside.

"Christine, what is the matter? You look so upset!"

Christine sighed heavily, sinking down on the worn sofa near the door. "Oh Meg, Erik and I have had a fight... it's been so long since we've last argued..."

Meg put a gentle hand on Christine's arm, moving to sit next to her. "What did you fight about? Was it something serious?"

Christine frowned, and nodded. "He says I'm not happy here, Meg."

"No!"

"The worst part is that it's true... I'm completely happy with him, Meg, don't look at me like that! I'm just unhappy living underground... away from everyone..."

This Meg could understand, and she nodded. "That's understandable, after all... What did you say?"

"Nothing really... I just agreed... and said how I'd like to live in a real house with him..."

Meg nodded again. "Well... what did he say?"

"That he could deny me nothing."

"That's good, Christine! What's the problem?" Meg cocked her head to the side, blinking several times.

"Meg, I don't want him to do this just because I want to... I want him to want it too... I want him to be happy, Meg... but I'm afraid if we do this, he'll never be happy again."

XXX

Returning to the underground home later that evening, Christine felt strangely nervous. She walked through the door slowly, dragging her feet with her head lowered.

She looked around the living room slowly, and smiled when she saw Erik sitting in his favorite armchair. She moved swiftly to him, and settled herself on his lap, feeling his rumbling laugher through his chest as her head rested against him.

"Hello, my dear... I was wondering when you would return." He said gently, raising his hands to move through her hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Erik... I was with Meg, and I'm afraid we lost track of the time..." She said with mild embarrassment, and Erik only laughed.

"No need to apologize, ma ange." He insisted, looking to the clock on the mantle. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head shyly, and he sighed. "Well then, you stay here and I'll prepare something for you." Gently he lifted her up, setting her again on the chair once he had stood. Christine looked up at him with such love and devotion in her eyes that Erik had to turn his gaze away. He moved quickly to the kitchen.

XXX

"Yes, Maman... they're looking for a house."

Meg and Madam Giry were walking rather swiftly through the late Paris streets, moving toward their nearby home after a long day at the Opera. Meg couldn't wait to tell her mother of the news, and Madam Giry seemed quite surprised.

"Are you sure you heard correctly, Meg?" The ballet dancer nodded, and Madam Giry appeared thoughtful.

"Well, I think I may know of just the place." She said, more to herself than her daughter, and if it were at all possible, she pulled Meg even faster toward home.

XXX

"Thank you, Erik... it was a wonderful meal... but why are you spoiling me so much tonight?"

Christine had just finished eating the rather full meal that Erik prepared, and she was stuffed.

"Is a man not allowed to dote on his wife?" He smiled slyly.

"You know that's not why."

Erik sighed. "I'm sorry for last night, Christine. It was wrong of me to become so upset with you. After all, it's completely normal for a woman to wish to live above ground and as a part of society, and completely abnormal for her husband to force her to live away from all that she knows. Your well-being and happiness are foremost in my mind, my dear... and I will gladly endure any discomfort in order to make you as happy as I can."

Tears filled Christine's eyes, and she shook her head. "No, Erik! I don't want you to be unhappy... your happiness; your comfort is just as important as mine is! Why don't you ever see that?"

He laughed outright. "Oh Christine, my feelings have never been important to anyone... why should they now start?"

Slowly Christine moved to crawl into his lap, and she stroked his unmasked cheek lovingly.

"Oh Erik... your happiness has always been the most important thing to me. I will remain here in this home if it will make you happy... you've been through so much, my love..."

"No." Erik stiffened, drawing Christine back to look into her eyes. "It is time I faced my fears... Christine, we will figure something out, my dear. I promise. You will have a home above ground, with gardens and windows facing the rising sun... for whatever you wish, I will do my best to give you."

She met his eyes with tears in her own, and leaned forward, bringing their lips together in a slow, loving kiss which Erik gladly returned, wrapping his arms around her and holding her small body close to his own.

When they broke apart, Christine smiled softly. "I love you, monsieur le'Fantom de l'Opera."

He smirked, brushing his lips over her brow gently. "And I love you, ma ange."


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom because I fail at life.

Note: Things get a little steamy between our couple, don't read if you don't like.

XXX

Madam Giry stood before the small home standing just outside Paris, examining it from the outside.

"The foundation is secure, madam, let me assure you. The interior only needs a little fixing up... you said this man likes his privacy?"

Madam Giry turned to the salesman who had put the quaint house up for sale earlier that month. He was a distant relative of her late husband, and she had heard through the family grapevine of the house being put on the market. Madam Giry had thought nothing of it at the time, but after hearing from Meg about Christine and her old friend, the Phantom, looking for a home... everything seemed to fall into place.

"Yes, monsieur, he is a very private man. You are sure there are no houses nearby that may cause him a disturbance?"

Jean nodded vigorously. "Nothing for miles, and remember; quite a bit of this land comes with the property, including part of the river. Good fishing location!" He insisted, falling into a rehearsed sales pitch.

Madam Giry nodded vaguely, and turned to return to her carriage.

"I will inform him, and make contact with you when he is prepared to view the home. Thank you for your time."

XXX

The faint smell of freshly brewed tea and biscuits floated through the air, and Christine stirred in the early morning, yawning and opening her eyes. She was still abed, and curled comfortably in the bedcovers. It didn't take her long to notice that Erik was not beside her as he usually was, and Christine frowned, slipping from the bed and putting on her slippers and a pale blue dressing gown. She shuffled from the room and into a warm, cozy living area, making her way to the kitchen.

She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Erik standing before the samovar, finishing his Russian tea, and pouring two cups gracefully.

"You're up early." She said, her voice thick with recently shed sleep. Erik turned to look upon his wife, her hair bedraggled.

"Ah yes, I couldn't sleep." He stated simply, moving forward to sweep Christine into his arms. She laughed gaily, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning dramatically over his arm.

"Aren't you going to great me properly?"

He laughed, dipping her back and placing a warm, doting kiss on her lips, which she reciprocated gladly.

Both were breathing a bit heavily when they pulled back, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then to the breakfast, then back at each other.

It took only a moment before Erik had Christine against the wall, kissing her with a passion unequalled since their wedding night. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his lips descended down her neck, nipping at her sensitive flesh.

"...Erik... our breakfast will grow cold..."

He glanced up at her, his eyes glazed with passion.

"I'm having my breakfast right now, my dear." He breathed sensually, as he scooped Christine into his arms and carried her back to their room, tea and biscuits forgotten.

XXX

"Madam Destler!"

Madam Giry's voice resounded down the corridor, and Christine turned quickly. It was later in the afternoon and Christine had been on her way to rehearsal-early for once-when the voice called to her.

"Madam Giry! Hello, how have you been?" Christine asked pleasantly, bridging the distance between them.

"Quite well, Christine... I have something very important I need to discuss with you."

Christine nodded, confused, and followed the ballet instructor to her office.

"What is this about, Madam?"

She beckoned for Christine to sit, and after she did so, Madam Giry began to talk.

"I have heard, from my excitable daughter, that you and your husband are interested in leaving the Opera and finding a more... usual home."

Christine nodded, bewildered, and motioned for her to continue.

"I may know of just the place. It resides just outside the city, in a very private area... it's small, but cozy...I need you to speak to Erik about this, and let me know when you can come to view the home... that is, if you're interested."

Through the words Madam Giry spoke softly, Christine's eyes grew wider and wider. Now that she had finished, Christine grinned broadly. "Oh, of course I'm interested! Thank you so very much! I shall talk to Erik tonight, and tell you tomorrow of what has been decided!"

Madam Giry nodded, rising, and Christine followed suite.

"Until tomorrow, then."

Christine nodded. "Yes, until then."


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Still no owning the Phantom.

XXX

"So you see, my love, all that waits is our final decision! Madam Giry says the house appears sound... oh please Erik, can't we just look?"

Christine had just finished explaining everything to Erik over their evening meal, and throughout her quickly spoken explanation, Erik had grown more and more somber.

"Christine, I..."

Her face fell, and she stood from her seat across from her husband, moving instead to kneel before him and lay her head on his lap. "Erik... can't we at least look?"

A wave of guilt rose over him as Erik looked down at the soft woman before him. All she wanted was the same life any other woman would have... was he such a coward to deny her?

"Ma ange..." He took in a deep, shuddering breath, closing his eyes slowly. "When shall we go?"

XXX

Madam Giry sat in her office, apparently deep in thought as she went over diagrams of new dances for her petite rats to try out. This production of Aida would be the best ever if she had anything to do with it, and she wanted the ballet to be in its best shape. She took a long sip of her tea, resting her head in her hands for a moment as she attempted to chase away the headache that was threatening.

The knock at her door startled her from her thoughts, and she rose quickly, moving across the small room and opening the door swiftly.

"Madam Destler, I was wondering when you would arrive." She said gently, holding the door open to let the diva in. "I trust you've spoken to your husband?"

Christine slipped in gracefully-it appeared she was inheriting quite a few traits from her cat-like husband- and sat down in an over-stuffed armchair near the desk.

"Yes, Madam... we have spoken, and he would like to know when the most convenient time for you to take us to the home would be."

Madam Giry could not suppress a smile at Christine's words, and she sat down, flipping through some papers in search of her agenda.

"Ah yes... would tomorrow night be appropriate, Madam?"

Christine gave a visible grimace. "Madam Giry, you really don't need to call me that..."

She smiled and nodded. "All right then, Christine... does tomorrow night work for the two of you?"

Christine appeared thoughtful, than nodded slowly. "Yes, I believe that after rehearsals I should be free... and Erik made it obvious that he will plan around this appointment..."

Madam Giry nodded, standing. "Well then... I have some work to complete..."

Christine nodded, standing quickly and making her way to the door. "Thank you, Madam."

XXX

"Erik? Erik, I'm home..."

Christine moved through the house nervously. It was completely dark and silent... she had never known Erik to leave without telling her before hand... so where was he? Rehearsals had just finished and she had been looking forward to telling him when they would together view the house... but it appeared he was not home.

She walked to the Louis Philippe room swiftly, moving to the large wardrobe and changing into a pale blue dressing gown. She sighed in relief; the comfort of wearing something so simple was immense, after all; and she moved then to the main room. The fire, strangely, was still built, and she moved toward the hearth. She stopped half way there, however, when she heard a strange sound. Like breathing.

She turned slowly, looking through the darkness for the source, and she trembled against her will from fear.

"H-hello?"

No reply. She moved around cautiously, and cried out in fear when she was knocked to the floor. Someone-something, even, had leapt from the top of a bookshelf and threw itself onto her body.

"HELP! ERIK!"

A hand covered her mouth, and she looked up to see the white glint of a mask reflected in the firelight. Her eyes narrowed as the hand moved away, and a low voice whispered her name.

"Christine..."

"Erik? What is the meaning of this? You scared me half to death! Why I have half a mind to-"

Her self-righteous speech was cut off by his lips coming down passionately against hers, and after a moment she relaxed in his embrace, winding her arms around his neck and kissing him back voraciously.

When the kiss finally broke, Erik smirked down at her. "Surprise, my dear." He breathed, lowering his mouth to taste her neck playfully. Swiftly her hands descended to his face, pulling away the mask and tossing it carelessly to the side. Then her hands were everywhere; tangling in his hair and stroking up and down his back.

"Quite a nice surprise, I must say." Christine said softly as his mouth moved away from her momentarily. He made quick work of removing her dressing gown, and he stroked her cheek, then slid his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips.

"I thought so." He kissed her gently, nibbling on her lips and smirking at her giggle. His lips slid down to brush against her breasts, and she gasped, pulling him over her and clutching at his sides. He laughed, running his fingers through her soft chocolate curls.

"You're a bit impatient today, my dear..." He breathed, his lips gliding across her neck and chest.

"I've waited all day to love you..." She whispered, holding his face in her hands and kissing him with all the passion and love she felt. Erik groaned lightly at the sensuality of her mouth against his, and quickly shed his remaining clothing, positioning himself against her and marveling as she opened beneath him, pliant and completely ready.

"Erik... I love you..." She whispered softly, and he smiled down at her, tears in his eyes.

"Ma ange... every day I love you more..." He gasped out, before thrusting deeply within her and crying out as the sensations washed over him. Christine clung to his body, arching her back and tossing her head in passion.

He moved quickly within her, eager to please the woman he loved so greatly, and Christine whimpered as she met each of his thrusts with her own, her soft coos of pleasure mounting into full blown cries.

Erik labored to reach the pinnacle of pleasure for the two of them, and he caressed the flesh of her sides and thighs gently with reverent hands, moaning almost constantly as he neared the end of his restraint.

A sudden cry from Christine forced him to meet her eyes, and he watched with awe as they glazed over, than closed. Her entire body stiffened for only a moment, before her body arched and trembled. He felt her inner muscles clench and release against him, and he gasped for breath, thrusting more powerfully than before into her, moaning her name over and over.

"Christine... Christine... oh, how I love you... ma ange... Christine...."

He cried out suddenly, thrusting deeply within her and clutching her body close to him as he climaxed powerfully. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he collapsed against her willing form, sobbing gently.

"Oh my love..." She whispered, tears in her own eyes. "Oh my sweet angel..." Gently she rubbed his back, and ran her hands through his fine black hair, calming him with her loving touches.

They lay like that for a long time, just relaxed in the embrace of the other, until sleep finally claimed them there on the Persian carpeted floor.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just the writing.

XXX

Erik was having a pleasant dream. Christine was lying next to him, her head resting on his chest, and his fingers were twined in her hair...

Wait!

He opened his eyes suddenly, and smiled. It was no dream! He lay on the Persian rug before the fire, Christine in his arms... swiftly the night before came to mind and a slight bit of color rose to his cheeks.

Very slowly Erik began to sit up, and Christine mumbled in her sleep, clinging tighter to his body and seeking warmth. After all, neither of them were properly dressed-or dressed at all, for that matter.

"Christine, my dear... wake up." He breathed, shaking her lightly. Christine's brow furrowed slightly and her eyes unwillingly opened slowly.

"Mmm... Erik?" She asked, looking around in surprise. This wasn't their bedroom... and why was her back so stiff? Suddenly she remembered falling asleep in his arms before the fire, and she grinned.

"Good morning, Erik." She said gently, leaning up and placing a soft kiss against his lips. Erik smiled, running his fingers through her curls lovingly as he looked down dotingly into her eyes.

"Good morning, ma ange." He returned, sitting up and bringing Christine with him. "I fear we've slept over-long. You must go to your rehearsals..." he took in a slow, steadying breath, "and tell Madam Giry that tonight we will view that house of hers."

Christine smiled gleefully, kissing Erik's cheek swiftly and dashing to their bedroom to dress. Erik could only watch her go and sigh. Exasperated, he reached up to rub his face, and started when he didn't feel the mask. He couldn't remember taking it off at all the night before... in fact, he was sure he had fallen asleep with it on.

Quickly he began to search around the area for the porcelain shell, becoming more and more afraid when it didn't appear to be anywhere.

"Erik."

He looked up to see a fully dressed Christine standing in the doorway of the Louis-Philippe room, holding the mask in her hands reverently.

"I don't want you to wear this any more, Erik... I don't like it."

Erik was dumbstruck. Didn't like the mask? As if his face was easier to look at!

"Christine, what are you talking about? I won't walk around our home with this-this _horror_ on display!"

She shook her head, putting the mask behind her back. "No, Erik... I don't want you to hide from me."

He stood up then, stepping over the pile of his discarded clothing from the night before, and stalked toward Christine completely naked, yet just as intimidating as ever. His voice was low and dangerous as he spoke slowly.

"Give. It. Back." They were less than a foot apart now.

"No."

Another few steps. "Now, Christine... don't make me angry with you... give me back my mask. Now!"

She shook her head, showing no fear as she stared into his deep eyes, filled with anger. "No Erik. You don't trust me. That's why you want it back... And I won't have you thinking I'm going to run from you at any moment. Trust me, my Angel... trust me as I trust you..."

He lunged forward then, pinning her against the wall and wrestling the mask from her grasp. She cried out at his hard grip on her wrists, her eyes looking up at him in pain.

"Erik, let go! You're hurting me!"

His eyes, which had been clouded with rage, cleared and he gasped as he took in his hands clutching so tightly to Christine's wrists. There were tears in her eyes as she looked nervously up at him, and Erik stumbled backwards, dropping the mask to the floor with a dull thud.

"Christine., oh God..." He stared at her face, tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes wide, and then down at her wrists, reddened from his hold.

"Oh Christine..."

He fell to his knees then, sobbing as he buried his face in his hands. "Forgive me..." came his muffled voice, thick with tears, "the one thing I swore never to do has happened... oh Christine... I'm so sorry..."

She moved forward cautiously, kneeling next to him and reaching out to pull him into her embrace. "Shhh... Erik, it's okay. I forgive you..." She cooed, stroking her fingers through his hair and placing tiny kisses to his brow and cheeks-both of them.

"I'm sorry for pushing you, Angel..." She whispered in his ear, and he looked up at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"Don't leave me, Christine... I won't wear the mask if that's what you really want..."

Her eyes were wide with disbelief. "Erik, I don't mean to leave you! I could never do that." In a heartbeat she understood why he got that idea, and she moved in to brush a reassuring kiss over his lips. "Erik, I know you didn't mean to hurt me... and honestly I was just surprised more than frightened or hurt! Really Erik, I know your temper, it was my own fault for rousing it."

He stroked her cheek then, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Christine."

She smiled broadly, burying her face into his neck. "Oh, I love you too, Angel... I love you too..."

--

Rehearsals came and went, and right after the cast was released, Christine ran to Madam Giry.

"No no! Giselle, you're still not getting it right! Once again! There will be no supper for any of you until you all can do this correctly!" Madam Giry banged her cane down on the hardwood floor in irritation as she counted off for her petite rats once more.

Once they were dancing, she turned to Christine. In a quiet voice she spoke. "Has your husband found the time to be agreeable?"

Christine nodded, excited. "Yes, tonight he said is very good... shall we eat before we leave?"

Madam Giry's gaze was turned again to her dancers, and she nodded, distracted. "Yes yes... I shall be busy here with my rats for a while anyhow, I believe... come to my office-the both of you- in a few hours time."

Christine nodded, gave a quick smile to Meg who had been watching the interaction between her mother and best friend very curiously, then hurried to her dressing room. There was so much to be done!

--


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom.

XXX

It was under the cover of darkness that Christine and Erik traveled to the Giry's home across town. Both were dressed in dark cloaks, hoods pulled up to cover their appearances a bit better. Erik's body was stiffened with fear, and he clutched tightly to Christine's hand as they reached the front door of the small home where Madame Giry and Meg lived.

Christine cast Erik a reassuring smile, than stepped forward to knock cautiously at the front door. A moment passed, and then it swung open to reveal Meg, who squealed with delight upon seeing her best friend, and waved Christine and Erik inside.

"Maman said that she will be only a moment, and then we may leave." Meg said with excitement, pulling on her own dark red cloak and casting a look out the window by the door. "Oh! The hansom is here!" She rushed forward gracefully and called up the stairs to her mother. "Maman! Maman, we must go!"

Madame Giry appeared moments later, and grasped her cloak as she moved out the door, everyone close behind. Somehow, they all fit in the hansom and then they were off.

XXX

The ride to the home at the edge of town was tense and silent. Meg kept casting glances to Erik's mask, and Christine was biting at her lip in fear that Erik would not like the home. After about a half an hour, they reached their destination, and stepped out of the hansom. Madame Giry walked quickly to the salesman who stood near the door, and he looked up with a wide, fake grin.

"Aha, so you've made it!" He said gleefully, fumbling in his pockets for the keys to the home. Finding them, he unlocked the door and motioned everyone inside.

"The foundation is sturdy, the roof was recently remodeled... all she needs is a fresh coat of paint and a bit of fixing up on the inside, nothing too serious really." He stated, and Erik cast a glance around. They had entered the home into the kitchen, and there was a broad hallway to his left, and what appeared to be a dining area to the right. He browsed the kitchen and dining room first, peering at the walls and checking their condition. Christine could imagine cooking dinner and serving it here, and she smiled at the big windows over the stove, overlooking the rolling countryside and the small dirt road they came in on.

Next, they were lead to the sitting room, which was very large, and had a wood door at the end of it. Erik opened it to find a smaller room, which he knew could serve as a music room and study for himself. The hall continued with two doors; one on the left and one on the right. Opening the left door showed a large bathroom, opening the right showed a library, shelves built into the walls and huge windows that went all the way up the two story room. Christine grinned and spun around in the middle of the empty room and Erik chuckled. "Oh Erik, all your books would fit here! And look, a fire place! We could curl up with our books right here and read on cold nights!"

A staircase was at the end of the hall, and it lead to the second floor, where the bedrooms and most of the living areas were. The master bedroom was the first door on the right, and it had its own connecting bathroom, as well as a view out the windows of the sparse woods behind the home. Through the trees they could see the small river that ran through their backyard.

"There are fish in that water," The salesman pointed out, "and no leaches, you can swim there too, it's perfectly safe."

There were three other bedrooms, all of a medium size, as well as a few hall closets and a bathroom that was not connected to any rooms. There was also a large sitting room and a few smaller rooms, probably studies as well. Erik noticed that he could have a room for his architecture and his science as well.

The home was all-in-all very bright and cheery, without being too over-the-top, and Erik could picture himself living here with his wife very easily. When the tour of the property surrounding the area was complete, Erik asked the price. It was very modest for the size of the home, and he looked at Christine, head tilted.

"Oh Erik..." She murmured, stepping forward and placing her palms against his chest. "I really do like this home..."

He smiled slightly, and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Then, my dear, this is the home you shall have." He looked to the small man and accepted the papers, signing his name and handing them then to Christine. With a shaky hand she signed the paper, and the man smiled broadly.

"Thank you very much, monsieur, madam. I am sure you will be very happy here. You may move in as soon as you would like."

Erik turned to Christine and took her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. Then they both looked at their new house, eager for their new beginning.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom.

XXX

Wiping the sweat away from where it had gathered on his forehead, Erik groaned and leaned against the doorframe, pausing in his attempt to haul all of the furniture into the new home.

It had been a week since Erik and Christine had purchased their new home in the country, and they'd been busy deciding what they would bring with and what they would leave behind in the underground home.

Madame Giry had been kind enough to rent a carriage in her name for Erik and Christine's use, and they had just brought the last load of furniture and household items to the front lawn of the new house. Erik had been carrying chairs, small tables and rugs into the building for hours now, while Christine scampered about, trying to decide what would go where.

Several times, Christine had tried to help Erik carry something, but his reaction was always the same.

"Christine, let me take this, why don't you go… fetch that lamp?"

Each time Christine had pouted, grumbling about Erik not thinking her strong enough, and Erik had laughed, pulling her close to kiss her forehead.

"No, my love. I simply do not wish for you to hurt yourself…"

Christine bustled into the house with a large box filled with silverware and dishes, and frowned when she caught sight of her exhausted husband.

"Erik, are you quite alright?"

He looked up and gave Christine a weak smile. "Yes, of course, I'm merely tired… I suppose these things are a bit heavier than I'd first thought." He smiled, moving to help Christine unpack boxes and put things into their places. After several hours, the house was livable, and Erik and Christine were ready to spend their first night in their new home.

And for Erik, his first night in over forty years spent above ground.

Turning down the blankets, Christine laid down in their new bed, a book in her hands as she let herself be lost in tales of romance. Erik was still taking a bath, and Christine had been disappointed when he'd refused her offer to help him wash his back.

Erik had seemed to be brooding all day, and Christine did her best not be hurt that he obviously didn't want to make love to her, instead she simply curled up and read.

Coming out of the bathing chambers, Erik's heart broke at the sight of Christine reading the most romantic book she had, obviously trying to soothe the sting of Erik's rebuttal with someone else's romance. He moved toward the bed, crawling next to her and gently taking the book, marking the page and setting it aside.

"Christine, I'm sorry." He murmured, drawing her close against him and feeling his heart break when she flung her arms about him and trembled, beginning to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you away." He murmured soothingly, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead and cheeks.

Sniffling, Christine looked up and gave Erik a watery smile. "No, there's no reason to be sorry, I understand you being a bit tense..."

"But that is no excuse for me to treat you as I did." He spoke, his voice low and mournful.

Christine leaned up, pressing her lips against Erik's for a few moments, than pulling back slightly. "Would you hold me?" she asked shyly, and Erik smiled, laying back against the cool blankets and drawing Christine to his chest.

Giving a soft coo, Christine pillowed her head on Erik's chest and closed her eyes, yawing. "Goodnight, angel." She whispered, slowly beginning to fall asleep.

"Good night, my dove." Erik breathed, before he joined his wife in slumber.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom.

XXX

Erik woke to sunlight streaking across the bed, blinding him when his eyes snapped open and forcing a grunt of discomfort and irritation from his lips. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes a bit, than gave a soft sigh as he looked at Christine, curled up in the blankets and her exposed skin glowing in the light of the sun.

Any suppressed anger at the move that Erik might have been feeling vanished at the sight of his beautiful wife bathed in sunlight, her bare back creamy and healthy looking. Perhaps, with time, she would not be so deathly pale…

Startled from his thoughts by meowing at the door, Erik realized that Ayesha had been closed out of the room for the night, and a rush of guilt filled him as he stood and quickly strode to let his beloved friend into the room where she belonged. As Ayesha hopped up on the bed to make herself at home, Erik began to dress, putting on a pair of plain black trousers and a crisp white shirt. Leaving it mostly unbuttoned, he moved to Christine's side of the bed, pulling the blankets back off of her and stroking his fingers down her spine.

"Wake, up, ma petite, and we shall have breakfast in our new home." he purred, and Christine stirred slightly, than let her eyes flutter open to meet Erik's happily.

"Oh, it wasn't a dream, we're really here!" she whispered, sitting up and letting the blankets fall around her as she took Erik's hand and guided him to sit on the side of the bed next to her.

Erik felt a stirring of desire at the sight of Christine's naked form, and swallowed thickly, then leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Of course it wasn't a dream, my darling." he murmured softly against her ear, and Christine shivered.

"Come, put some clothes on, wicked temptress, or your husband will not let you get up for another hour, at least!"

Giggling, Christine flounced out of bed and padded to the wardrobe, flipping through her dresses and finally picking out a rose colored gown that she knew Erik loved. Just as she was about to put it on, Erik's hand fell to her shoulder.

"My dear, no longer do we live somewhere that allows you to dress as such. We're above ground, people are all around, and you must wear _all_ your clothing."

Flushing scarlet, Christine nodded and found a chemise, then corset, and began to put on the garments she was so unused to wearing. Struggling with the ties of her corset, Erik came to her rescue, tying the fastenings nice and snug, then helping her slip the dress on over the top.

As Christine disappeared into the bathroom to fix her hair and do whatever other womanly things she felt needed to be done, Erik slipped into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

And that was when he saw it. There, on the table before him, a note.

_Monsieur Opera Ghost-_

_Do not think you have been forgotten. Do not think for a moment that I do not remember all that you have put the people of Paris through, all that you have done to myself and the woman I love._

_I'm watching you, Phantom, and you would be wise to watch out for me, as well._

Erik's jaw clenched, and he crumpled the paper in his hands, throwing it toward the wastebasket and striding away before noticing it bounce off of the wall and land a few feet away. Quickly he busied himself with making some eggs on their new, and very fancy, stove.

_How did he find us? No one knew where we were going, just Madame Giry and her daughter… did he follow them?_

_Damn! That fool, how did he get into the house!_

Broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his wife's footsteps outside the room, Erik put his anger aside.

"Come, my dear, and have some breakfast!"

Oh, the Vicomte would pay. And he would pay with his blood. All in due time…


	11. Chapter Eleven

Inspiration strikes! I feel so terrible that I have so many fics going and I hardly ever update, so here's some more of this lovely tale.

XXX****

Chapter Eleven

It was as the sun reached its highest point in the sky that afternoon that Erik allowed his mind to once again contemplate the Vicomte and his warning, left ominously on the kitchen table just several hours ago. Something about Christine's presence allowed Erik to forget anything at all unpleasant, and while he greatly enjoyed the brief repast from worry and concern, he was pleased to be left alone in their beautiful music room for a short while.

_That bastard was in my house. In __**our **__house._ He thought, fists clenching tightly, knuckles turning a ghastly shade of white as he stared unseeing at the music before him at the piano.  
He knew that if he played now, the thunderous rage and hatred that would pour from his soul and into the music would draw Christine away from her gardening in the back yard and bring her to his side, something he most certainly did not want with the state he was in.

No, Erik needed to make sure that Christine did not know, or ever know, of their dangerous friend.

If Erik just had himself to think about, there would be no need for this contemplation. He would merely find the Vicomte, snag him with his Punjab Lasso, give a little tug, and everything would be taken care of.

But this was not the case. He had Christine to worry about and protect, and dear, sweet, gentle Christine would most certainly not want her childhood friend to have his neck brutally broken.

Certainly not!

But what else could he do? Erik had lived his life knowing that if he was ever cornered, ever out-smarted, ever in a great deal of danger, he could simply pluck the life right from the person threatening him. Without that option in his defenses, he felt strangely weak and vulnerable.

What was he supposed to do?

Giving a growl of anger, he slammed his hands into the keys of the piano, bringing forth a series of discordinant notes as he stood and began to pace forcefully across the room.

There had to be something he was missing. Something that would explain how the Vicomte had gotten into the house, how he had even known where they had gone...

What was he missing?

Erik was suddenly startled out of his dark musings by the sound of the music room door slowly creaking open. Snapping his head up, he met the startled gaze of his wife, who looked a bit frightened by the wild, angry look in her husband's eyes.

"E-Erik? Are you well?" she murmured, moving toward him in cautious concern. "You look flushed..."

Forcing himself to calm, Erik closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again and smiled weakly.

"Of course, my dear. I am merely frustrated. I cannot seem to decide how this next passage of the piece I am composing should go." he lied with an ease that worried him, and took Christine into his arms so he would no longer have to look into her soft, trusting eyes.

"Come, my dear... perhaps a bit of fresh air will help my muses return to me."

XXX

"Yes, I am certain he got the note, monsieur."

"How certain? I cannot allow for mistakes, the stakes are far too high."

"I watched him read it with my own two eyes, monsieur. How much more sure could I be?"

"Very well. Then you are ready for the next order of business?"

"Oui, monsieur. I am but your humble servant."

"Ah yes, my humble servant as long as you continue to get the money you so desire."

"What would you have me do now, monsieur?"

"Tonight. Go to the home tonight, while they sleep. Leave them a sign even that monster cannot ignore."

"But monsieur-"

"You will do it, Jean. You know what I can do for you if you please me. And you know what I can do to you if you do not."

A defeated nod.

"Yes, monsieur.


End file.
